To Remember
by silverblood001
Summary: When Kagome sees Inuyasha cheat on her, she runs off and gets in an accident that causes her to lose her memory. Now with no memory, she falls for the unexpected.
1. 2

-Kagome Higurashi had a perfect life. She got good grades, she had a wonderful family, she had her three best friends, and she had the most wonderful boyfriend anyone could get. She had everything. But soon, all of that would change...-

Kikyo thought with a smirk as she ripped the school picture of a smiling Kagome.

Outside of the old bricked highschool, many of students lingered around. The gothic group sat by the shade of the trees, the preppy cheerleaders group were by the stairs leading to the entrance of the school, the jocks were basically standing as were the "nerdy" people, the new little freshman talked to each other, the punks were being jackasses, and the normal people were talking to whoever. A girl with fair skin and lucious black hair could be seen among the people. She was wearing a black skirt that went up to her knees with a red tight t-shirt.

"Hey Kagome! KAGOMEEEE!" A short boy of fiery reddish orange hair yelled, as he raced through the crowds of highschoolers. The fair skinned girl turned away from the boy whom she was talking to. "I'll see you later Hojo." She said as she walked away to meet the little freshman. The short freshman raced up to her and partically killed her by hugging the living breath out of her.

He snuggled in their embrace. "Hello Shippo, how are you today?" Kagome asked as she stroked his red hair. "Kagomeeee, Inuyasha's being mean again!" Shippo wailed. She smiled and mussed up his hair. "Well, I'll go talk to him, okay?" Kagome then gave a quick peck on Shippo's cheek, which caused him to blush and gave him a pat on the back. When he ran off, she decided to search for her boyfriend Inuyasha.

Little did she know she was being watched by the eyes of Naraku. Now Naraku was one of those people that other people shouldn't mess with. He was mean, cruel, rude, and sarcastic. But as for his appearance, his face was simply to die for. He had long wavy jet black hair, which he always kept in a ponytail. He wore combat boots and tight leather pants. He had about a belts and a tight black t-shirt. He always wore a black collar shirt which was always unbuttoned and had a spike collar and a bunch of studded and spike wrist bands.

He never talked to anyone, except for the other goths Kagura, Kanna, Juuroumaru, and the exception of Kikyo, the preppy cheerleader. And the one thing he hated about himself was that he liked Kagome Higurashi. Maybe it was because she was in most of his classes, or the fact that she was so nice to him. He didn't know why, but one thing for sure was that he was digusted with his desires of his want of touching her.

"Are you looking at her again?" A calm seductive whisper asked. He turned his head a bit, only to see Kikyo who was wearing the digusting cheerleading uniform which only contained a purple stomach showing tanktop with gold lining and a purple skirt with gold stripes. She even had socks and shoes that went with the school colors. "What of it?" He asked in a cold voice. Kikyo's grey eyes narrowed. "I can help you get her." She said as she watched Kagome walk off searching for her beloved.

"How?" Naraku's voice was a bit curious. Kikyo smirked. "She has a boyfriend, who she loves so very much." She snarled out. "Someone's jealous..." Naraku pointed out. "Shut up. If she was to see her beloved Inuyasha with me, she'll obviously dump him." Kikyo said. Her eyes were glued on Kagome. "Interesting. And here I thought preppy cheerleaders like you were stupid." Naraku said in a bored tone. "But here's the catch, Inuyasha wont want to date me after that. So I need you to give in a good word about me, while I do the same with Kagome." Kikyo said and gave off a wink.

"And how do I know I have your word on this?" "Because I always keep my word." And with that Kikyo turned away and headed back to the other cheerleaders.

"Inuyasha?! Inuyasha?!" Kagome called out. She still couldn't find him. "Inuyasha?!" Her sweet innocent voice called out once more. She went through the quiet hallways. All day, she couldn't find him, not even praticing kendo after school. She knew he was staying after school. He told her. When she passed the biology room, she heard Inuyasha. Moaning? Her went stiff. "Kikyo..." Inuyasha moaned. Kagome took a peek from the door and her heart shattered at the sight.

Inuyasha was on top of the cheerleader. His long silver hair covered her face, but Kagome knew who it was since he called out her name. Their body's were grinding against each other. His hands were all over her.

"Inuyasha...."

Inuyasha looked up only to see Kagome staring, her beautiful blue eyes were all glossy and her hand covering her mouth to cover up any sobs that were to escape. "Kagome..." He whispered. But before he could get off Kikyo, Kagome ran off. "Kagome, WAIT!" Inuyasha jumped off at the smirking Kikyo and chased after her.

"Kagome please! Hold up!" But the girl wouldn't listen. She just kept on running. "It's not what it looks like!" Inuyasha tripped a bit over his baggy black pants as he tried to catch up with her. Kagome opened the doors of the entrance of the school, skipped over a few of the stone stairs, and bolted across the street. Little did she know a red sports car was coming her way. Naraku sat up from under the tree as he knew what was about to happen. "KAGOME LOOK OUT!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome turned her head, she froze like a deer in the middle of the street. It was too late to run out of the way, too late for the drunk Kouga and his buddies to stop the car, too late for Inuyasha or Naraku to save her...

Everyone closed their eyes as they heard the screech, the scream, and the thud of a body hitting the ground. Naraku walked past Inuyasha to Kagome. He bend over as he laid her head in his lap and inspected her. There were a few scratches here and there. She was lucky that there wasn't any serious damage. He gently brushed aside the strands of hair in her face. Her skin was so soft. That's when her eyes snapped open. She groaned a bit and stared into Naraku's dark eyes.

"You bastard! Let go of her!!!" Inuyasha growled as he pushed Naraku off and went to see if Kagome was okay. He heard a whimper from Kagome. "Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked urgently as he grabbed her shoulders.

Kagome looked confused and stared at the guy with long silverish white hair in front of her.

"Kagome... Kagome? Is that my name?"


	2. 3

"Of course your name is Kagome! What's up with you?!" Inuyasha yelled right in her face. Tears started to appear in her crystal blue eyes. "Why are you yelling at me? I don't even know you..." Kagome's innocent baby voice whimpered. She gently rubbed her eyes. "Kagome, it's me, Inuyasha. Your boyfriend?" Inuyasha said almost in a sneer. Kagome looked confused and shook her head.

Inuyasha then started cursing and yelling at her. "Stop bull shitting, Kagome! Are you that upset?! Tell me, what the hell are you playing here?!" Inuyasha yelled almost bursting into tears when the girl didn't respond. Kagome looked as if she was about to burst in tears when a cruel male voice interrupted them. "Inuyahsa?! What the hell is going on?!" The white haired boy looked up and saw Miroku running on over to see what happened.

"Og god, Miroku... I... I really fucked up big time." Inuyasha said, his voice cracking. When Miroku finally reached there he saw a dazed Kagome and Inuyasha having a nervous breakdown. "What happened?" Miroku finally whispered. "I was with Kiyko and Kagome saw.... andsheranandthenKougaandthenBOOMandthenandthen... she doesn't remember me, Miroku!" Inuyasha wailed finally.

"Um, so lets try and figure this out, huh? Your with Kikyo, Kagome comes in, then she runs off, and then Kouga, and a big boom, and.... I'm lost." Miroku finally stated. Miroku watched as Inuyasha tried to reach for the wrecked up Kagome, but she would flinch away, every time he tried.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku said softly as the sirens of police cars and ambulances could be heard clearly. The white, silver haired boy looked up and stared into the violet orbs of Miroku.

"I think it's best if you leave her alone for awhile and explain everything to me."

"Okay, Kagome! You're being such a good patient. But, we need to give you one more shot to make sure you'll be healthy. Is it okay?" The old nurse asked in a sweet kind voice. Kagome nod and held out her arm. "Now you'll only feel a pinch, sweetheart." The nurse replied as she took hold of the arm and rubbed alcohol on the the spot where the shot will be. "Okay." Kagome said as the nurse injected the needle into her skin.

Kagome felt a pinch, just like the nurse said she would and then soon after the pain went away. "There you go." The nurse then gave off a quick wave and left the room.

"Kagome?" A soft voice asked.

Kagome looked toward the door to see a fiery red headed kid who was holding a small bouquet of roses. "Kagome!" She happily said in reply. "It's me Shippo." "Shippo? Shippo is your name?" Kagome asked. She smiled as she waved to him to come over. He came willingly and gave her a innocent hug. "Wow, such healthy hair..." Kagome said as she ran her fingers through his redish orange hair. "Kagome, um... these are for you." The little freshman said as he gave a small bouquet of roses to the raven haired girl. "Thank you, Shippo!" And with that she gave him a big warm hug.

Just as Shippo was savoring the moment all of a sudden...

"KAGOME!!!!!" 

Kagome and Shippo both looked up. "Kagome. Meet Sango and Miroku." Shippo said as he pointed to the two frantic friends running as if they were running for their lives. "They were your best friends, Kagome. In fact, I was too." Shippo said with a blush when he included himself. Kagome smiled and waved at the two. "Oh my god, Kagome! We're so glad you weren't killed!" Sango said as she hugged Kagome to death. "Yes, Kagome. You don't know how worried we were when we heard the news." Miroku said seriously as he held her hands.

"Now Kagome. Even though, you have lost all your memories, you mustn't forget that you promised me that you would bear my...."

Meanwhile: Everyone was minding their own business when they all suddenly heard an echo of a slap.

Miroku let go of Kagome's hands and put his own hand on the cheek, which stung like hell. "Miroku, you really are an idiot, aren't you?" Sango replied with a hint of jealously. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked. "Im fine, my dear Kagome." Miroku said as he rubbed gently on the cheek that was slapped. "Don't mind him, Kagome. You already have a BOYFRIEND. Isn't that right, MIROKU?" Sango said as she fixed her messed up ponytail. "Dont you mean EX-boyfriend?" Miroku replied. Sango froze. "What do you mean?" Sango whispered. She grabbed Shippo. "Keep her busy, okay?" Sango hissed silently.

Shippo jumped in the hospital bed that Kagome was in and began to talk about things while Sango dragged Miroku out of the room. "Tell me everything." Sango comanded. "Well, you see when Kagome got hit by the car, she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo." "Kikyo? You mean the slutty cheerleader?" Sango questioned. "Yeah, well Kagome got really upset and ran off in the street and well you know the rest." Sango's brown eyes narrowed. "Who told you this?" Sango commanded as she grabbed Miroku by the shoulders. "Inuyasha." He said. Sango cursed.

"Miroku, does Kagome's family know about this?" "No." Miroku said. "Well then, we should go tell them!" Sango said as she started to drag him down the halls. "Ahem.." Miroku said a bit and pointed at Shippo practically squeezing the life out of a poor Kagome. "Oh..." The raven haired girl loosened her grip on Miroku and gave off a sigh as she entered the room. "Shippo!"


	3. 4

"Kikyo."

Kikyo turned around from her friends, only to see Naraku behind her. "Naraku, cant you see that I'm busy?" She sneered coldly at him. "This will only take a second." He replied as calm as possible. "Kikyo, are you really gonna go off and talk to him?" Yura asked as she brushed some of her short black hair away from her eyes. Naraku gave a glare to Kikyo. "Very well. Girls if you will excuse me." And with that Kikyo followed Naraku toward the tree he always sat at.

"What do you want, Naraku?" Kikyo asked in a bored tone as she played with her silver charm bracelet. "She wasn't suppose to lose her memory, Kikyo." Naraku snarled harshly. "Okay, okay. Calm down, so a few mistakes happened in the way." Kikyo said nervously but calmly. She remembered the last time that Naraku was this mad was when he hit her in the face. And obviously she didn't want to face that again.

"Kikyo.... What the fuck am I gonna do now?" Naraku growled trying to keep his cool. "I got an idea..." Kikyo said as she took a few steps toward him. "Well, obviously since she cant remember anything... You can be her teacher." Kikyo said in a convincing tone. "What?" Naraku asked. His face seemed a bit confused. "Be her teacher Naraku, keep her away from Inuyasha, teach her things that she needs to know. Teach her how to use a spoon, for all I care." Kikyo said.

"Her teacher." He repeated. A evil grin came upon his face. "I definitely like the sound of that." "Ha, ha, ha..." Kikyo laughed nervously, she turned to walk away. "And just where do you think you're going?" Naraku sneered evilly. "Um... back to my friends?" Kikyo asked a bit scared. Naraku walked up to her and stopped until their faces were only an inch away. "It's all your fault it ended up this way." And with that, he hit her once again in her face.

A week past as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo taught Kagome the basic things she would need to know about school. It was a good thing Kagome hadn't completely lost all her memory, for it would have been complete chaos. Sango taught Kagome math, Miroku taught her science and biology, sadly including sex Ed. as Shippo taught her about history and the people at school.

Kagome smiled at the thought of the past week, but now she was going to start school.

She had decided to wear a light blue skirt and a tight white t-shirt with a collar light blue unbuttoned on her day back. She was completely nervous, but thankfully she had all her classes with Sango and Miroku. Sadly, Shippo was a freshman so he really couldn't be in any of their classes.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango called as she came into view. Kagome looked her way and waved. Sango, who decided to wear a black t-shirt and plaid pants with a studded belt walked on over. "Come on, let's get going otherwise we'll be late." Sango linked her arm with Kagome's and dragged her to their first class...

As they both entered the room, everyone basically stopped what they were doing and looked up. Kikyo, who had bandages over her face, was sitting on Inuyasha's lap and trying to seduce him in any way possible. Inuyasha looked up and pushed Kikyo off. "Kagome." He said as he walked toward her. When Kagome saw Inuyasha she backed up a bit. "Kagome, listen Im sorry for everything..." He said as he tried to touch her, but she pulled herself away from his touch. "Inuyasha, go away." Kagome said and with that she walked away to find a seat.

Everyone whispered as Kagome looked about in the room. It was a regular classroom. Hard brown wood floor, the walls were bricks painted white, posters hung around the room, and the desks were normal highschool desks. That's when Kagome saw him. He was wearing all black, had long raven hair, and was definitely handsome. "Sango?" Kagome turned around to look at her. "Yeah?" Sango asked the poor confused Kagome. "Who's the guy wearing all black?" Sango who wasn't really paying attention looked up and saw who Kagome was pointing to.

"What are you doing?!" Sango almost screamed as she slapped down Kagome's hand from pointing at the gothic senior. "You trying to get us killed?!" The raven haired girl whispered harshly. "What?" Kagome asked confused. "That's Naraku!" Sango hissed as she dragged Kagome to two open seats which happened to be next to the satanic senior. "What's so bad about him?" Kagome asked stupidly which caused Sango to slap her forehead.

"Whatever you do, Kagome, dont talk to him." Sango muttered as she took a seat next to Miroku, leaving Kagome to sit next to the gothic senior. "Why?" Kagome asked. "Because he's a bad influence, he blackmails, threathens, hurts, beats, humilates... "Sango?" Miroku interrupted. "Not now, Miroku.. is a sadist, uncaring, cold, bastard... "Sango?" Miroku interrupted once again. "Miroku shutup! And did I mention he's a bad influence?" Sango said.

"Oh, what a lovely description of me." A cold smooth voice appeared out of no where. Sango looked past Kagome to see that Naraku had listen to their whole conversation. "Uh... hi Naraku... I didn't know..." But was quickly cut off. "Save me the excuses, Sango." The senior growled dangerously. He gave a glare at the raven haired girl and then turned away. "Miroku! Kagome! Why didn't you say something?!" Sango almost yelled out loud.

"That's what I was trying to tell you, but you kept on telling me to shut up." Miroku stated.


	4. 5

Sango nervously nibbled on her chocolate painted nails, wondering exactly what Naraku had up his sleeve. "Sango, dear..." Miroku said grabbing her hand and lowering it from her mouth. "What?!" She snapped, but soon realizing it was only Miroku she muttered a quick sorry.

"It's quite alright, but I don't suppose that you would want to help Kagome, hm?" Miroku asked softly as his eyes drift to the innocent figure of Kagome. "Yeah, sure." Sango said and turned away from the lecherous teen as she talked to Kagome about the course. Miroku gave off a heavy sigh, but after Yura turned around and gave him a wink his whole attitude changed. "Maybe life isn't so bad after all." He whispered to himself and flashed a sexy smile at the short black haired cheerleader.

"Miroku...." Sango said jealously. The dark brown haired teen turned around to see a very flushed angry Sango. "Sango, dear, I didn't notice you were there..." Miroku said nervously. Sango hit him on the head and then turned to Kagome. "Be lucky that you aren't best friends with him." Sango muttered.

"Damn Naraku..." Kikyo growled as she took the bandages off from where the gothic senior hit her. On the left side of her face was an ugly purplish black bruise. "How dare he ruin my beautiful face!" She hissed as she poke the bruise to see how much damage had been done. "Well, why do you make deals with him in the first place?" Yura asked as she rummage through her black purse for medicine.

"He said if I hook him up with Higurashi..." She said and winced as Yura started to apply the medicine onto her face. "Continue.." Yura said in a dull tone. "He'll hook me up with Inuyasha." The long haired cheerleader said and smacked away Yura's hand away from her face. "Inuyasha? You mean the guy that your practically obsessed about?" Yura asked surprised at what she had just heard. "Well, how come you didn't tell me sooner?" 

"Because, I didn't..." Kikyo hissed as Yura began to apply more of the gooey clear medicine. "Now all is left is convincing Higurashi that Naraku isn't as bad as he sounds." Kikyo said as she applied a shimmer pink lipstick. "Well, that would be easy." Yura said putting the cap on the medicine on and throwing it in her purse. "How so?" "Well, hm... let me think. All you gotta do is become really close to Kagome and convince her about Naraku."

Kikyo put all her cosmetics back into her brown backpack as she stared at the other cheerleader in a cold manner. "Do you really think that would work or are you just bullshitting me?" "Why would I be? Listen, Kagome doesn't remember anything about her past. Convincing her will be as easy as cutting a piece of cake." Yura said as she followed the other cheerleader out of the bathroom.

A white haired goth girl walked out of one of he stalls and washed her hands. "Naraku, will definitely not like what he hears after this." She said to herself and then walked out of the bathroom.

Naraku sat silently alone underneath the tree on top of the hill near he school. His raven hair moved along with the wind as he continued to sketch in his notebook. "Naraku?" A cold uncaring voice appeared suddenly. The gothic senior cursed himself for not being able to sense out the person early. "Yes?" He growled a bit as he looked up to stared into the dead black eyes of his white haired friend.

"Kanna, what are you doing here? Don't you have algebra this period?" Naraku sneered at the short little goth girl. "I dropped it." She simply said taking a seat next to him. Naraku continued to sketch. "What are you drawing?" The little freshman asked suddenly. "None of your business." The senior growled out. "No need to get angry." Kanna said in her usual bored tone. She stood up and brushed some stray grass off her bottom.

"Kikyo and Yura were talking about Kagome." The white haired girl said softly. "And?" Naraku's voice appeared suddenly. "You should help them. Kikyo has no idea how to convince Kagome about you." And with that the gothic freshman walked silently away.


	5. 6

Kagome took a spoonful of the fruit smothered in vanilla ice cream in front of her. She took a tiny bite and savored the taste. After taking another bite off the spoon she put it down and stared at the friendly girl in front of her. "Thank you. I really appreciate this." Kagome said as she dabbed her pink lips with a napkin.

"No problem." A smooth voice appeared suddenly. "Are you sure it's no problem?" Kagome asked innocently. "No problem at all." The raven-haired girl said as she took a look at her black painted nails. Kagome smiled. "Well... what exactly did you want to tell me, anyway?" Kagome asked as she scooped a spoonful from the dessert and took another bite. The raven haired, wine color eyed girl let out a smile little smile.

"I know we really weren't good friends, Kagome, but... after the accident... I really wanted to get to know you, ya know?" The girl in front of Kagome said in the most sincere voice she could do. "Really?" Kagome naively asked. "Of course. Now why would I lie?" The girl said, looking hurt. "I'm sorry... it's just I..." "I know, I know…" The wine eyed girl said purposely interrupting Kagome.

"I thought that maybe we could be friends, Kagome. You know do things that friends do." The girl continued as Kagome listened. "Like what?" The clear blue-eyed girl asked. "Well, you know sleepover, hang out, hook each other up... perhaps?" The other raven-haired girl suggested. "Hook… each other up?" Kagome asked in surprise. "Yeah... I mean, you don't have a boyfriend already do you?" The girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome blushed a bit. "I was told that I went out with Inuyasha for a while... but that the relationship didn't work out so well." Kagome said softly. "That's good. Cuz I know this person that you might like." The wine eyed girl said with a hint of amusement. "Really?" "Yeah, he's super hot, has a great body..." "What about his personality?" Kagome asked with a hint of excitement.

"Well, he may appear cold at first... but he has a soft side." The raven-haired girl pointed out. "Wow... Kagura, when can I meet him?" Kagura gave off a very sly smile. "Oh, you can meet him VERY soon."

"Look at the clouds... don't they look really pretty today?" A smooth seductive voice asked. "There just clouds, Kikyo." A male voice said in disgust. "Inuyasha!" The long white haired teen sat up from the grassy hill and stared into the grey eyes of the beautiful cheerleader. "Kikyo... This isn't romantic." He finally stated, which caused the black haired girl to pout. "Nothing's ever romantic to you... Inuyasha! Why can't things be back to the way they use to be? Before Kagome ever moved here!"

This caused Inuyasha to go stiff as the words hit him in the face. His eyebrows narrowed. "Things could never be the way it was before!" He growled and got up. "Inuyasha..." Kikyo stood up, her usually emotionless eyes were all glossy. "Why?"

--"Hey Inuyasha." A raven haired cheerleader said seductively. The punky white haired boy looked up. "He.. hey Kikyo..." Was all the cheerleader got from the nervous punk boy. She smiled as she sat on the top of his desk. "I was wondering... that maybe if your not busy..." Kikyo said as she twirled a lock of her raven hair. "That maybe we could hang out sometime?" This caused Inuyasha to blush. "Like a date?" The nervous punk asked. This caused the cheerleader to smile. "Yeah... like a date."--

Inuyasha walked slowly away and left the poor cheerleader all alone.

--"Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked softly. "Yeah?" He asked. "I... I think I love you." "....Kikyo?" "Don't say a word, okay? Just let me stay like this till I fall asleep..."--


	6. 7

--"Inuyasha!!!!!" A white haired punk boy turned around to see the most popular girl run up to him. "Inuyasha..." The young cheerleader said softly with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Kikyo?" Was all the teenager boy could say.--

The rain pounded hard into the streets and the grass as a slender figure in a long brown coat walked slowly outside.

--"Kikyo, I'm sorry, but... I can't pretend I love you anymore. I can't pretend I need you, when I don't. I just can't pretend any longer, you know? It's been great and all, but... I think we should break up." The cheerleader's grey eyes were all glossy as the white haired teen said those words. "So... it's all been a lie? This whole time..?"--

The figure's head slightly tilted as she stared into the grey dreary sky. 

--"Inuyasha! I hate you!!!!" A young cheerleader cried out and ran off. "Kikyo! Listen to me... it's not her fault that I don't like you anymore. I stopped loving you a long time ago before she came." "What a load of bullshit, you freak. What? How come you like her and not me? Is it because she's thinner then me? A virgin? What?!" Sad golden eyes stared in the grey eyes full of hatred and betrayal.--

Inuyasha... why?" Was all the figure could utter out.

"It's really raining today, huh?" Sango said as she walked side by side with Kagome under a crimson red umbrella. "Yeah." Was all the blue-eyed girl could say. "Hey Sango?" Kagome asked softly. "Yeah?" "What would you think if I was to date someone right now?" Sango's eyebrows narrowed a bit at the thought. "Well, I'd say it's a good thing… but in your condition you really shouldn't..." "Be dating right now." Kagome finished off for the raven-haired girl.

Sango's brown eyes stared into the blue eyes of Kagome. "You didn't let me finish." Was all Sango said. "Oh." "It isn't such a good idea for you to be dating, but if you want to... I'm not going to stop you." Was all she could say to the other girl.

A jet black haired girl leaned on the school building as she took out a cigarette and lit it. She wore knee high laced up boots, a black leather mini skirt, a black strapless shirt, and fishnets. She also had many chains, spikes, and such draped around her neck, arms, and legs. She took a drag and took off her sunglasses.

Ugh, how boring..." She muttered quietly to herself as she watched the cheerleaders do their routine, the jocks jokingly hit and punch each other, and the rest talked casually among their group of friends. "What's so boring now, Kagura?" A seductive male voice appeared out of nowhere. The goth girl turned and stared at the long wavy haired gothic senior next to her. "Naraku..." She said in a very annoyed voice.

"What? Your not happy to see me?" Naraku said sarcastically. "You know what I mean." The red-eyed girl said as she playfully hit him on his broad shoulder. "Sooo..." "So?" Was all the gothic junior could mutter. "Did you talk to her?" Naraku asked as he stared at Kagura. "Yeah, so?" "And...?" Was all the gothic senior could ask. "And... she's interested." Was all the bored junior yawned out.

Naraku's eyes narrowed suddenly. "Did you even tell her it was me?" He asked. "No, but don't worry about it." The wavy haired teen looked down at Kagura. "When are you going to introduce us?" "Relax, now. It will be soon."


	7. 8

Naraku leaned against the wall of the school and took a drag from his cigarette as he continued to sketch the scenery. He was bored, which was obvious, and he was annoyed. Annoyed at the fact that things didn't go the what they should. He took another drag as he recalled how Kikyo ruined all his plans so far. They were brilliant plans, but she had to go and fuck it up by doing things her way. He crushed the cigarette onto the pavement, tucked some of his wavy loose hair behind his ear, and let out a loud sigh.

Why did life just have to suck so much? He continued to sketch and continued to think. Kikyo, Inuyasha, and her... Kagome. Naraku couldn't stand not getting what he wanted. He couldn't stand the fact that the poser, Inuyasha had dated her. He didn't even like her when he first met her. He and Kikyo use to make fun of the new girl. It continued like that until... Inuyasha was partnered up with the girl for a project and after that they became really close. Closer then Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Naraku's eyebrows narrowed as he ripped the sheet out of his notebook and crumpled it. How he hated Inuyasha, how he loathed him. How he wished that Inuyasha could suffer just as much as he suffered.

"Ahhh, poor baby... Are you having a bad day?" A cool seductive voice appeared suddenly. Naraku looked up only to see one of the people that he despised so much. "Kikyo..." He growled trying to control his rage. "Naraku..." She said. She sat next to the gothic senior and grabbed a chunk of his hair. "You lied to me." She said dangerously. Her usual emotionless eyes flared with anger. Naraku showed no pain or discomfort as Kikyo pulled harder bringing both their faces closer to each other. "Well, you just had to fuck up everything." He replied and suddenly Kikyo landed smack on her back.

She shrieked in pain as she laid on the hard pavement. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Naraku asked as a smirk appeared upon his face. "You... you fucking bastard..." Kikyo choked out in pain. Instead of crying like most girls would, she slowly sat up and glared at the senior. If looks could kill, Naraku would have been dead. "You shouldn't stare like that, Kikyo. It just makes you appear more uglier then you usually are. No wonder Inuyasha had fallen for Kagome instead of a disgusting and ugly cheerleader as yourself." Kikyo was in shock as she stared at Naraku.

All he did was smirk and walk away. As soon as he left, Kikyo let a few tears roll down from her grey eyes.

Kagura pushed her way among the crowd of people as Kagome followed along silently. They were at the mall and they were here on a mission. A mission of a dating of course. "Just a little bit further, okay?" Kagura asked as she pushed some preppy little ten year old out of her way. "Kids these days." She muttered as the girl fell down flat on her face and started to cry. Kagome stopped and was just about to help the girl when Kagura barked at her to hurry up.

They continued to walk and soon stopped at the food court. "So where is he?" Kagome asked. "Do you think he'll like what im wearing?" Kagura turned around and checked out the raven-haired beauty. She wore a short black skirt, a black tight t-shirt, and she wore the fishnets that Kagura had given her. Her lips were smeared with a dark version of magenta, she had a light blush on, and her eyes were outlined with silver blackish eyeliner. She looked goth of course. That was the look Kagura was trying to achieve when she dressed the girl.

Naraku is definitely going to have a field day when he gets a look at her, Kagura thought. She and Kagome walked around the food when she spot a Naraku sitting alone at a booth. He had a pair on sunglasses on, a black tank top with a trench coat covering his bare muscular arms, he had his usual leather pants and his combat boots, and as usual he had all his spike collars and wrist bands on. He was smoking as he continued to read some weird novel, which was probably about demons or vampires.

"Naraku!" Kagura called causing the beautiful looking teen to look up. "Naraku?" Kagome said nervously. She has remembered what Sango said about the senior and she grew worried. Kagura was about to run but noticed fear on the girl's face. "Kagome?" She asked waving a hand in front of the girl's face. "Kagome?!" "Kagura, is that the guy your planning on..?" Kagome asked but was soon interrupted by the other raven haired girl. "Don't worry, he's not as mean as everyone says." The gothic junior said as she dragged Kagome over to the table.

Naraku stared in shock as he stared at Kagome through his sunglasses. He took them off and crushed his cigarette. "Hey, Naraku." Kagura said with her arm linked around the raven haired sophomore. "Hello." Was all Naraku could utter as he stared in amazement at Kagome. "Well, here you guys are. I hope you enjoy your date and look at the time I gotta go meet Kanna. See ya guys later." Kagura said cheerfully, which was scary, and ran off.

Naraku watched Kagura disappear and turned back to Kagome, who looked terribly nervous. "Come on, let's get out of here." He said and got up shoving his book in one of his pockets. Kagome stood up and walked by his side. "Where to?" She asked. Naraku let out a geniune smile as he said ", Where the wind takes us..."


	8. 9

Kagome was a nervous wreck as she sat down in the passenger's seat of Naraku's car. She had to repeat over and over in her head to give the gothic senior a chance. For all she knew he could be a really sweet person. But then she remembered what Sango had said about him.

--"Because he's a bad influence, he blackmails, threatens, hurts, beats, humiliates..." "is sadist, uncaring, cold bastard..."--

Kagome sat in silence as Naraku sat down in the driver's seat. She watched him as he pulled a shiny silverish black key out of his trench coat's pocket and start up the car. "It's 1:00." He said all of a sudden. Kagome was a bit startled but didn't say anything. He began to drive swiftly out of the mall's parking lot and into the main street. It was quiet for a while. Both had nothing to say.

"It's really nice today." Kagome said suddenly breaking the awkward silence. "Only if you like the sun." Naraku said flatly as he continued to drive. "What? You don't like the sun?" The raven haired girl asked. Naraku stopped at a red light and stared at the pretty sophomore. "Nothing good comes from anything that can blind you." Was all he said. Kagome smiled a bit as she tried to hold back her laughter. "Your weird." She finally said managing not to laugh. "It's better then being the same." Was all the goth said.

It was strange. The whole date turned out wonderful. Both had a lot in common and their conversations went on for hours. Lunch was excellent as Naraku had taken Kagome to a nice Italian restaurant and continued to talk just about anything. Kagome learned that Naraku was sarcastic, witty, sly, cunning, had a weird sense of humor and enjoyed reading. He wasn't very open, but she managed to get a lot out of him then other people. Kagome sighed as she recalled her date. Sango had made her tell every juicy detail over the phone and here Kagome thought Sango would disapprove her going on a date with Naraku.

As the sophomore started to brush her raven blue tinted hair she suddenly thought of something. Did this mean she and Naraku were officially boyfriend and girlfriend? Or was it just a one date kind of thing? She frowned as she set the brush gently on her white polished dresser and went to bed. She would just have to wait and see tomorrow.

The next day of school at Sengoku High was chaos for Kagome Higurashi. It seem that someone had decided to tell everyone that she and Naraku were going out. Not that she minded, of course. But it was a bother to have millions of students that she didn't even know ask her if she was going out with the handsome senior or not. Of course she'd tell them she went on a date with him. It was the truth. But were they officially a couple now?

"Kagome!" A cheerful but calm male voice shouted as Miroku appeared from the mass crowds of students. "Oh, hello." Kagome answered as she walked up to the perverted sophomore. "I just wanted to congratulate you and Naraku." The cheerful Miroku said as he grasped both of Kagome's hands in his. "Even though you did promise to bear..." "Um... Miroku?" Kagome said. "Not now. I mean if things don't turn out that great for you and Naraku..." "Miroku?" Kagome said once again. "You can always come back to me. I'll be waiting with open arms..." "Miroku?" The raven-haired girl said.

The young pervert finally noticed that Kagome was trying to get his attention and stopped talking. "Yes dear? Is something wrong?" She pointed behind him and said ",Sango and Naraku are behind you." Miroku suddenly went pale and turned around. "Hello Sango, Naraku." He said weakly. Sango was red in the face as Naraku had his usually cold stoic appearance. "You... you..." Sango started out. Miroku cautiously walked closer to her and asked "What's wrong my love?" "You... PERVERT!!!!!"

Naraku calmly walked over the beaten Miroku over to Kagome. "Hello." He said in his usualy seductive but calm voice. "Hello, Naraku." Was all the attractive sophomore said as she smiled at him. Suddenly everyone in the halls seem to quiet down as they stared at the already famous couple. Naraku seemed to notice. So did Kagome. "Would you walk with me to class?" She asked out of the blue. Naraku was surprised but didn't really show it, but simply nod his he took her books to carry it for her.

"Don't they make such a lovely couple?" A guy with black green tinted hair that was pinned up in a small ponytail said. His friend who also had black hair but much longer which was braided was disgusted and said "Shut up, Jakotsu."


	9. 10

Inuyasha growled as he watched Naraku holding Kagome's books and walking her to class. That was his job! Well... it use to be. He couldn't stand it. Here he was, stuck with Kikyo, watching Naraku steal Kagome away from him. It just wasn't fair. But deep down Inuyasha knew he deserved it. Why did he have to go feel sorry for Kikyo when she ran up to him crying in the biology room?

--"Inuyasha! Im so glad I found you!" A beautiful cheerleader ran up to the punk out junior. "What's wrong, Kikyo?" He asked a bit worried. Even though they had broken up, he still felt bad about what he did to her. "It was Naraku! He's blackmailing me! Oh, Inuyasha! What am I going to do?!" The cheerleader grabbed the punky longhaired junior and sobbed in his chest. "Kikyo..." Was all he could utter trying to comfort the girl. "Inuyasha, please! Help me, will you?" Kikyo cried. Inuyasha couldn't help but pity her. "Okay, meet me in the bio room. I have to pick up my books anyhow." Inuyasha said felling bad and down. Kikyo wiped her tears. "Thanks, Inu- kun! I probably would have cried on the floor if you weren't here!" With that, Kikyo shot him a dazzling smile. "See ya after school..." Little did, Inuyasha would know, this would end up with a kiss...--

Inuyasha growled again as he noticed that the same cheerleader, who ruined his relationship with Kagome, was heading his way. As soon as they were a couple feet from each other, she let out an evil smile. "Don't they make such a cute couple?" Was all she said, smirking the whole time and then left. Inuyasha growled even more and ripped his whole notebook in half.

"Hey, Inuyasha! What's up?" A junior with long black hair, which was tied in, a ponytail asked. "Kouga..." Was all the other junior could say. "Listen, I'm really sorry about Kagome and Kikyo and..." But Inuyasha wasn't paying attention. He was staring at Naraku in anger.

He had long white hair, amber eyes, and a smile to die for. That is... when he smiled. He had a fan club and everything he could possibly want. Yet he still was unsatisfied. What he wanted the most was what his half-brother once had. Now Naraku, a senior just like him had it. Well not "it." Her.... And no matter what now, nothing was going to stop him from getting her. Some gothic idiot will not defeat him. All he knew that he, Sesshomaru, would finally get what is rightfully his... Kagome. 

As the bell rang for class to begin, Naraku set Kagome's books on her desk and then helped himself to a seat next to her. She smiled at him, which melted hs heart, but he didn't show it. He kept a stoic face, but his eyes certainly showed it, which she happened to notice. "How are you, today?" Kagome asked as she stared at the gothic senior. "Fine." Was all he said. They both seemed nervous probably because of the fact Kagome was dying to ask if he thought of her as his girlfriend and Naraku was dying to ask her if she thought of him as her boyfriend. "Naraku." "Kagome." They both said at the same time. "You go first." Kagome said. "No, it's fine, you." The crimson-eyed teen said.

"Uh... hmmm..." She blushed a bit. "Do you... think of me... as your…?" "Girlfriend." He finished her off. She turned a brighter red then before. She looked down at her shoes embarrassed. "Yes." He said relieved that she was the one to ask. She looked up instantly. She smiled as she jumped up and threw herself on him. "Thank you!!!!" She said happily not noticing that she knocked her small school desk onto Kikyo, who knocked into Inuyasha, who slammed into the wall.

"Oops." Was all the sophomore could say, realizing what she had done. But Naraku didn't mind. He was having a field day with his lovely Kagome on his lap. He nuzzled his face into her neck and sighed in content. Yup, he could get use to this.

The longhaired senior looked at the two juniors in front of him. One named Bankotsu and the other Jakotsu. "Now you two have been called here not because I enjoy having you two be in my presence, but because I want you to do something for me." "What is it?" Bankotsu growled not liking being blackmailed. "I want you to do whatever possible to break Naraku and Kagome up and make Kagome fall for me." The senior said in a calm smooth manner. Bankotsu stared at Jakotsu and nod his head. He then stared at the senior. "Alright, Sesshomaru."


	10. 11

Seconds passed to minutes, as minutes passed to hours, hours passed to days, days became months, and soon months would become a year. It was already winter. It was the twentieth day of December. Sengoku High was filled with many of it's students as two of them could be visibly seen walking in the school....

Naraku and Kagome... They had to be one of the most odd, yet cute couples. A gothic satanic senior and a beautiful gentle sophomore with no memory. Yes, it seemed odd that a girl, who could have any guy, would want the weird outcast. But lots of people admired them from a far, even though they would never admit it. As they walk down the halls or ate lunch under a tree outside, it seemed that everyone would just stop doing what they were doing just to witness the odd couple.

The final bell rang as all the highschoolers pushed their way out of Sengoku High to the two week break, they had been waiting for. Naraku had his arm around Kagome's waist, as he led her out of the school. Inuyasha, who was watching with green eyes, had Kikyo partically on top of him as Miroku was leading Sango out. Sesshomaru had walked out with Bankotsu and Jakotsu trailing behind him and Shippo was talking to his three new friends: Rin, Kohaku, and Souta. Seniors and juniors raced to their cars as sophomores and freshmen were waiting for their rides.

"So how was school today?" Naraku's silky voice asked Kagome to start a conversation. Kagome looked a bit nervous but put on a smile. "It was okay, I guess.." She said a they walked over to his car. Narkau raised an eyebrow. "What happened?" He asked. "Ah, nothing much...But I did get an invitation from Hojo." She said, quickly changing the subject and continued to walk with the gothic senior. When they reached to the car, Narkau opened the door for Kagome and went around the car to the driver's seat.

Once in the car, Naraku started it up. "Planning on going to his party?" "Yeah." Kagome answered. "Your coming too, ya know." She said. "Hm, Very well." Naraku said. 

Kikyo was pissed as she noticed Inuyasha was staring at Kagome when they walked out of the school. She tried to get his attention by wrapping her arm around his, but he quickly shoved her away. She let out a huff as she came to terms that Naraku got what he wanted, while she was stuck with no one. She turned away and SLAM! She ran right into Hojo, who helped her up and began to talk about nonsense. "Hey, Kikyo!" Hojo said happily. "Your just the person I was looking for!" Kikyo was about to say something when Hojo put an envelope in her hand.

"I mailed these to everyone, but since I didn't know your address, I just decided I'd give it to you!" He exclaimed happily. Kikyo studied the note. "What's it for?" She asked confused. "An invitation to my party of course!" Hojo said in joy. "What...?" Kikyo thought and soon dreaded what the party would be like. "There's gonna be cake, food, good music... Partially everyone from school is gonna be there!" Hojo gushed like a little girl. Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "Everyone?" She asked.

"Well yeah, I mean Naraku, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kouga, Inuyasha..." Hojo said, but Kikyo quickly cut him off. "Inuyasha's gonna be there?" Kikyo asked. "Yeah, he told me today he would make it." Hojo said. Kikyo thought for a second. Naraku and Kagome are probably going, so Inuyasha is probably going for Kagome... Kikyo thought. This is my big chance to get Inuyasha to be mine, She grinned in an evil manner. She then looked up and did her most sickenly sweet smile. "Hojo-kun, I would just love to go to your party..." She said seductively.

"Okay! That's cool." Hojo said. "Well, I gotta go, Kikyo. It was nice talking to you!" Hojo said and ran off to pass out more invitations. Kikyo waved at him and let out a smirk. Inuyasha you will be mine... She thought as she continued to walk. Since she was in deep thought, she didn't noticed the pole right in front of her and... BAM!

Naraku laid on his bed as Kagome was sitting near the window. "Naraku?" She asked softly. He looked up at her. "Yes?" "What is all the white stuff coming from the sky?" She said as she pointed at the snowflakes stuck to his window. He got up and sat next to her. "Snowflakes." He said as he opened the window a bit. He took her small hand in is and stuck it out. A few snowflakes fell into her hand and melted quickly. "Wow..." She said like a little child. Narkau was surpirsed. Maybe this was why she was feeling uncomfortable at school?

Because she didn't know what snowflakes were?

He scooted himself near her and embraced her in a gentle hug. His chin resting on her head. She snuggled deeper. "What do you want for Christmas, pookey?" She asked and giggled at the pet name she gave him. He let out a small growl at her giggling. He then let out a sigh and said, "Nothing... I have exactly what I want right here..." This caused Kagome to blush as she nuzzled her face into his neck. "What do you want, Kagome?" He asked as he looked down and lifted her chin up, so she could look at him. 

That's when a tear fell from her blue eyes. She gently leaned her head on his chest and whispered softly, "I want to remember..."


	11. 12

Naraku sighed as Kagome buried her face in his chest as she cried. He ran his fingers through her wavy silk hair and gave a sad smile. If Kagome was to remember, would she still desire him as he desired her? Would she still like him, love him if she was to remember? Naraku looked out of the window and watched the snowflakes fall from the sky above as Kagome wept softly. Somehow, life had given him a taste of heaven and decided it was probably time to take it away...

"Im so glad you could make it!" Hojo said as Inuyasha stood outside the small brunette's house. "Yeah, whatever..." Inuyasha snorted as he looked over the place. He then decided to walk in, only to be attacked by Kikyo. "Hey there Inuyahsa." She said in a flirty seductive tone. She winked at him as she leaned on him. Inuyasha looked disgusted at her. She was hardly wearing anything. She had her hair in it's usually style, too much make-up, a very short leather skirt, and had a powder blue tube top on, which made her breast look like they would spill out any moment.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked in almost a sneer. He was very disgusted and felt like throwing up at the sight of her. Kikyo licked her lips. "I want you silly..." She whispered huskily in his ear. Inuyasha let out a growl and pushed the whore out of his way. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer and decided to go and take a seat outside, even though it was chilly. He soon found a chair and took a sip of the cool liquor from the bottle. 

--"Inuyasha, I'm sorry... But I don't love you anymore." The cheerleader said as she stared into the punk's eyes. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked with eyes filled with pain. Kikyo let out a sigh. "Don't make this harder then it already is." She said as she stared into his eyes. "Inuyasha... your just not... your just not my type anymore. It was fun, really. Your a really great person, but... I want someone mature. Someone who knows what he wants." Kikyo said. She then paused, "Someone like your brother."--

Inuyasha let out a growl as he remembered that the next day, Kikyo had asked his brother out. But, she of course was rejected so bad. He humiliated her in front of the whole school...

--"Hey, Sesshomaru." Kikyo said in her cheerleader outfit as she walked up to her ex's older and handsome half-brother. "What do you want?" He asked in a cold icy tone as he shut his locker closed. She then lower her eyelids and looked up at him through her lashes, creating a seductive look. She then leaned a little, showing off her cleavage. "How bout going out to a movie tonight with me?" Sesshomaru suddenly freeze as her words hitted him. "You mean like a date?" He asked. "Yeah..." Kikyo said.

She then put on a sultry smile on. This caused Sesshomaru to chuckle, causing everyone to stop and look at the two. No one had ever seen Sesshomaru, the ice prince, smile, laugh, chuckle, or even have a little humor in his eyes. Everyone stared at the two as Sesshomaru began to walk as Kikyo followed. "So is that a yes?" She asked, her hopes were high. Sesshomaru suddenly halted. "No." He said flatly as he left Kikyo standing alone in the hallway. She looked shocked for no one had ever rejected her before.--

Inuyasha took another sip of beer as he watched the snowflakes drift slowly to the earth from the sky. He let out another sigh. After Kikyo was rejected from his brother, Inuyasha met the new girl, Kagome. She resembled Kikyo a bit, but looked nothing like her. She had natural beauty, where as Kikyo piled tons of make-up on her face. Kagome also wore decent proper clothes, as Kikyo wore the tight small clothes that barely fitted her. And after meeting her and asking her out, he fell in love with the girl. Only to have Kikyo destroy his happiness once again... 

--"Hey Inuyasha..." Kikyo said as she walked in the biology room, where Inuyasha was currently getting his jacket he had accidentally left behind. "What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked in a annoyed tone. Kikyo smiled. "Nothing much." She said as she looked at her painted fingernails. Inuyasha soon got up and was about to go out of the room, only to have Kikyo blocking his way. "I repeat, What do you want?" Inuyasha asked. "You." She said and pushed him onto a table. She then got on him and kissed him.

"Kikyo..." He said in anger, but it came out as a moan in pleasure. Just then he heard Kagome's voice. "Inuyasha..." He then looked up to see Kagome. Her pretty blue eyes shown hurt. Tears were trailing down her pale face. "Kagome... He said. It's not what you think, he thought as he stared into her eyes. Kagome then ran off. "Kagome, WAIT!" He yelled as he shoved a smirking Kikyo off him and ran after her. "Kagome please! Hold up!" He yelled as he chased her. "It's not what it looks like!"--

Inuyasha let out another sigh. Just then he noticed that the talking had stopped. He entered the house to see what was up only to see that Naraku and Kagome had just walked through the front door, hand in hand. Inuyasha's hope went up. Maybe, just maybe, he can prove to Kagome that it was Kikyo's fault, not his.


	12. 13

Naraku followed Kagome as she led him to the kitchen. He decided to grab a beer as Kagome was munching on some potato chips. Kagome looked at him and smiled. Naraku took another sip as he noticed Kagura and Kanna there. He excused himself to catch up a bit with his friends. Kagome decided to talk to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo while she waited for him.

"Well, well, Naraku..." Kagura said as she took a drag from her cigarette. She stared at the people already drunk and the ones that were "dancing" practically having sex. "Hello." He said calmly. "How's life with Ms. Purity?" Kagura asked. Naraku's eyes narrowed a bit, but quickly went back to normal. "It is Heaven." He said as he took another sip of beer and let out a small smile at Kagura and Kanna, who, both, turned red instantly from the gorgeous smile.

Meanwhile, Kagome excused herself to the bathroom, but instead found herself falling. She shut her eyes, waiting for the big crash, but it never came. Her eyes snapped open as she looked up to see the older brother of Inuyasha. "Hi." She said meekly as she stood up. "Hi." Sesshomaru said. He would have to make this quick, he didn't no how much longer Bankotsu and Jakotsu could hold off his half-brother. "How's life been so far without my brother?" Sesshomaru asked as he tried to melt his icy tone.

Kagome stared into his amber eyes. "Okay, I guess. I mean, Inuyasha isn't the only fish in the sea." She said. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Good to see you think that way.... And what about your current boyfriend?" He asked as he led her upstairs, near the bathroom. "Naraku?" She asked in surprised. She then had a dreamy look upon her face. "He's probably my soul mate." Was all she said as Sesshomaru snorted a bit. Kagome then turned to Sesshomaru. "What about you?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru turned his back on her. "She's found her true love already."

As Sesshomaru went down the stairs he soon found himself face-to-face with Naraku. "If your looking for Kagome... She's upstairs." Sesshomaru said and walked off. Naraku stared at the retreating figure of the ice prince. He had seem so... sad and disappointed. But, Naraku wasn't one to care for those kind of things as he made his way up to the second floor. Kagome on the ledge of the tub and had her face down. She was thinking of what happened...

--"She's found her true love?" Kagome asked confused a bit. "You mean, you love her yet she loves someone else?" Kagome asked once more. Sesshomaru turned around to stare at her. He lifted her chin up. "If you had a choice, between I, Sesshomaru and Naraku... Who would you choose?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome saw how serious the senior was. "I... I love him... I can't just go and betray him like that." Sesshomaru's mouth curved a little bit.

"I always knew you were so loyal." Sesshomaru stated. "To my brother, now to Naraku.... That is why I liked you so much... beautiful and loyal, a perfect combination..." Sesshomaru let go of Kagome's chin. "When you see him, tell him that he is one lucky man..." With that Sesshomaru walked off.- -

Naraku entered the bathroom and walked over to Kagome. "What happened?" Naraku asked as calmly as he could. He was trying very hard not to get jealous. Kagome let out a sad smile. "He told me... to tell you... that you are one lucky man." She said softly. Naraku was relieved to know that nothing dangerous happened to her. He kneeled on the floor and buried his face in her neck. "I know I am..." Was all he said.


	13. 14

Sesshomaru was in a sour mood. Kagome could never be his and he knew he had to much pride to force her to dump Naraku. He let out a depressed sigh as grabbed a beer and gulped about half of the liquor form the bottle. He wanted Kagome so badly, yet... something was holding him back from trying to win her heart. Perhaps was it seeing her happy for once in his life? He let out a small frown. Every time he saw Kagome with his half-brother, it seemed like she was forcing herself to be happy-go-lucky.

Sesshomaru took another gulp and finished off the rest of his beer and noticed that his brother was heading up the stairs. The longhaired senior raised an eyebrow. Just what was his idiotic brother up to? He quickly made his way to nearby garbage and threw away the bottle. He then made his way up the stared of Hojo's house and soon heard yelling.

"NARAKU!" Sesshomaru could hear Inuyasha yell. As soon as everyone heard that, the music stopped and everything became quiet. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was staring at Naraku, who had Kagome in his arms. "What the hell were you doing to her?!" Inuyasha yelled a bit quieter. Naraku just let out a nasty (yet sexy) glare at the stubborn white haired boy. "Nothing." Naraku simply said. His voice, even angry, sounded like pure silk.

Inuyasha let out a glare. "I know I shouldn't do this..." He began suddenly. Naraku raised an eyebrow. "But… I challange you for Kagome!" Inuyasha growled out. Naraku let out a smirk. "Inuyasha, you act as if she is simply an object when she is certainly much more..." He said as he let go of Kagome and walked up to Inuyasha. He went face to face, towering the junior and let out a sadistic smile. "I wonder if that's the reason she doesn't like you anymore?" He sneered.

Inuyasha turned a bright red. "Fuck you, you know why she doesn't like me anymore...It's because she DOESN"T REMEBER!" Inuyasha hollered. Suddenly, Kagome burst out in tears. She was sobbing softly. Naraku's eyes softened a bit and Inuyasha noticed. Naraku glanced at his beloved and turned to stare at Inuyasha. "I will fight you... but not for Kagome.." He hissed and walked off to comfort the young sophomore. Inuyasha just stood and stared. He then let out a low growl and stormed out of the room.

Kagome stared into a pair of crimson eyes belonging to Naraku. They both were in his room, lying on his black-sheeted bed. Their bodies were close and their noses were touching, as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. They were almost embracing in a weird way as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. "What are you thinking of?" Kagome asked suddenly. Naraku smiled gently. He moved a wavy strand of hair from her face and said softly, "How I wish I could stay like this forever..." Kagome let out a small smile.

She then nuzzled her nose with his, which caused him to let out a bigger smile. He then gave her a chaste kiss on her nose. Kagome let out a giggle and slid closer. "Naraku..." She said, but soon cut off for her had kissed her. It was a small kiss, but soon grew into something larger. She let out a small squeak as he slid his tongue in her mouth. Kagome then soon realized as they continued. She noticed that his hands were all over her, but she shrugged it off. He soon broke off the kiss and nuzzled his face in her neck.

"Your so beautiful..." He said as his hand went under her shirt. "You are too..." She said as she gently placed a hand on his. His hands trailed up to her chest as he planted butterfly kisses on her jaw line, neck, and collarbone. Soon the kisses became more passionate and soon he was nipping at her neck a bit. Kagome, who was feeling up Naraku, was mewling like a kitten at his touch. "Naraku..." She whimpered out as she felt his tongue on her breasts. She wondered when he had pulled her shirt off, but simply didn't care when he began his ministrations once more.

She gasped and mewled even more after what seemed like hours of torturish pleasure. She grabbed on to him, when he began to take off his pants. She soon realized she was completely naked, but it didn't matter anymore. She loved him too much to care. They continued kissing until Naraku had freed himself from his clothes as well. He gently touched her in her most intimate spot, which caused Kagome to whimper a bit. "This might hurt..." He whispered softly as he rubbed her gently.

"Do you still want me to continue...?" He asked. Kagome stared at him and nodded her head weakly. Naraku kissed her once more as he positioned himself above her. He was about to penetrated her when she whispered softly, "I love you..." He hesitated, but soon filled her completely. "I love you too..."


	14. 15

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was cuddling with Naraku... naked. She slowly got up, let out a small yawn, and rubbed her eyes. But, only to be pulled back down into the warm embrace of Naraku. "Good morning..." He said softly. His warm breath on her forehead. She let out a sigh and looked up at his face. "Morning...." She said as she nuzzled her face in his chest. He let out a small purr as he ran his fingers through her wavy untamed hair.

"You know... we're going to still have to get up sooner or later, whether we want to or not..." He said as he continued running his fingers through her hair. "I don't want to...." She mumbled. He let out a small chuckle. "Me either, but we have to..." He said as he pushed her up. "Hey... no fair..." She said as she pushed him a little. Naraku let out another chuckle as he sat up on his bed. Never in his life had he felt better than now.

"Damn... I need a shower..." He said. "Same..." Kagome said. They then both looked at each other and smiled. Yup, Naraku had never felt any better in his life than now. But soon, he knew that this day might be ruined all because of a certain white haired junior...

It was snowing lightly as Inuyasha was pacing back and forth at a small park. Today was the day, he and Naraku would battle it out. He would fight for Kagome and his pride. He let out a low growl as he remembered seeing Naraku embracing Kagome in such an affectionate way. But soon, everything would be back to the way it use to be. He, would be with Kagome again and Naraku would be alone. Inuyasha let out a smirk at the idea. He wanted to make the gothic senior suffer like he did when Kagome couldn't remember him. He wanted to make Naraku suffer completely...

Inuyasha continued to pace until a lone figure showed up. The figured had long wavy black hair and was wearing sunglasses. The figured had a trench coat over it's normal attire and was walking towards the white haired boy. "Naraku..." Inuyasha growled. Indeed, it was Naraku, who had just taken off his sunglasses. When Naraku was about a few feet away he let out a sneer. "Inuyasha, are you sure you don't want to back out now? Im giving you the chance.... And don't worry, I'll just tell everyone else I was too much for you to handle..." Naraku spat out.

"No hell in way am I ever going to back out..." Inuyasha sneered. "Very well.." Naraku said as he threw off his trench, showing off his well built muscles. "Then let's fight..." Inuyasha said as he attacked first with a punch, but missed as Naraku backed away. The senior then hit the junior under the jaw, throwing him back. Inuyasha fell to the ground, but quickly got back up. His golden eyes turning into a blood red like Naraku's. Inuyasha then spat out a glob of saliva mixed in with blood.

Naraku then kicked Inuyasha in the shin and punched him in the jaw once more. Surprisingly, Inuyasha's jaw hadn't broke yet. The senior then punched Inuyasha a few times in the chest and arms. Inuyasha still hadn't even laid a hand on Naraku and was almost down. "You still haven't given up yet?" Naraku asked annoyed.

Meanwhile, Kagome had followed Naraku to this lone abandoned park and watched in shock as Naraku and Inuyasha were attacking each other. Naraku seemed to be winning, but Kagome would never be able to live with herself if he died. She started to run towards the two in panic. Inuyasha recently had punched Naraku in the jaw and scratched him in the chest a few times. Naraku was bleeding from the mouth, head, and along the chest. He had a few scrapes on his knees as well.

Inuyasha let out another growl. "Ha, looks like I'm winning now..." He sneered viciously. Naraku wiped away at the blood dripping form his forehead. He let out a growl as well. They both then started to atatck once more. Kagome was crying as she noticed that Naraku had bloody tears all over him. He was suffering a bit, but he didn't show it. He didn't even wince once. Kagome continued to run towards them as they were beating the living breath out of each other. As she ran, she slipped and fell into the fight.

Inuyasha was about to hit Naraku, but instead threw his punch in the back of Kagome's head by accident. Just as that happened...

Kikyo let a tear roll as she looked out of her window and ripped a picture of her beloved, Inuyasha.....

Jakotsu held a mistletoe under him and a blushing Bankotsu. They then lean to kiss....

Hojo hugged his mother as he looked at the car she had bought him....

Sango and Miroku exchanged presents and embraced....

Sesshomaru was helping a fallen Rin, by helping picking the presents she dropped. They both stared at each other....

Shippo hugged his father....

And everyone elese was celebrating...

Naraku then stopped and so did Inuyasha, when they both realized who was there and who Inuyasha had hit. "No...." Naraku said suddenly. His eyes were filled with pain as Kagome fell, with blood coming from her mouth. He caught his angel gently in his arms before she fell to the ground. "No......." He said once more as he cradled Kagome in his arms. His blood was dripping on her face and he wiped it away, causing it to smear and look like her tears were made of blood. Naraku then nuzzled his face into Kagome's.

Inuyasha stood there in shock. Naraku turned to him. "Call the ambulance...." He said slowly in pain. Inuyasha let out a nod and ran off. Naraku then kneeled there, in the small park, with his beautiful Kagome in his arms. The snow fell onto them and soon the sirens of the ambulances and the police could be heard....


	15. 16

Naraku's eyes were blood shot red as he sat on a chair next to the hospital bed, where Kagome was sleeping in. Her family visited a lot, but Naraku had decided to stay. Many of the slutty nurses tried to flirt with him, but he was in such a sour mood, he would snap at anyone who came near him. He got up and walked to the table, which had many flowers and get well cards, nearby the window and picked up a cup filled with coffee and took a sip.

A coma....

She was in a coma. She had fell in a coma after the incident on Christmas Eve. And she still was lost in it with life support on her. It was already the beginning of February. Naraku then sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the peaceful Kagome. She was simply beautiful, yet... would she be in this coma forever of would she live to see the next day? Naraku traced her face with his fingertips and let out a sigh. He didn't care if he rotted as long as he got to stay here to see her every single day.

Suddenly, Miroku and Sango entered the room. "Hey..." Sango said to Naraku as she put down a bouquet filled with roses onto the table. Over the time, Naraku became somewhat of friends with Miroku and Sango. "Hello.." Naraku said softly. Miroku sat next to Naraku,. "How's she doing?" He asked softly. "Still the same..." Naraku said sourly. "You know it's almost Valentine's..." Miroku said. "So?" Naraku snapped. "She wouldn't want you to be alone on that day..." Miroku said as he got up and left the room.

Sango then put a hand on Naraku's shoulders. "Miroku's only telling the truth you know.." She said. "None of us want you to be alone, but... the doctors... they're talking about pulling the plug, Naraku." Sango then left the room. Naraku let out a growl and stared at Kagome. "They'll have to fight me first..." He muttered.

A few weeks had passed and Naraku laid on a cot that the doctors offered to him. It was almost Valentine's day. The clock shown 11:55. Naraku decided to count down, for tomorrow was the day when the doctor's had decided to pull the plug. Without the life support, Kagome would have a few hours left and then die in her sleep. Naraku didn't want them to, but what could they do? They couldn't keep Kagome like this forever... 

Naraku noticed that the time now shown 11:58. Two more minutes.... Naraku let out a yawn and decided to drift off to sleep only to hear something odd. A kind of whimpering sound. He quickly got up. That's when he found a shivering Kagome, sitting on the bed. His eyes lit up. "Kagome..." He said happily. He walked up to her and hugged her. Kagome then looked confused. "Who... are you?" She asked suddenly. Her fingers running through his hair. Naraku suddenly looked confused and heart broken.

"You do not remember...?" Naraku asked. His hope had just gone down the drain. Naraku slowly let go of her. "I..." Naraku started out. "I'll leave..." He said and got up. "No! Wait..." He heard her say as he halted. "I.... I only remember Inuyasha with Kikyo and then I ran..." She said. Naraku suddenly realized that she only remembered what happen before she was hit by Kouga's car. "You were hit by a car and were in a coma..." He said partly lying. "Oh..." Kagome said thoughtfully. "I should be going..." Naraku said, but was interrupted when the clock struck twelve.

"What's the date today?" Kagome asked suddenly. "It'sValentine's day." Naraku said as he made his way to the door. "Wait, don't you want to stay?" Kagome asked. Naraku stopped once more. "No one should be alone on Valentine's day." She said and patted a seat next to her on the small hospital bed. Naraku took a seat and stared at Kagome. "I'm Kagome." She said a she held out her hand. Naraku took it and kissed it. "Naraku." Kagome blushed. "Naraku..." She said tasting the name. "I like it..." She smiled at him.

--"Where to?" She asked. Naraku let out a genuine smile as he said "Where the wind takes us."--

--"Nothing good comes from anything that can blind you." Was all he said. Kagome smiled a bit as she tried to hold back her laughter. "Your weird." She finally said managing not to laugh. "It's better then being the same." Was all the goth said.--

--"Uh...hmmm..." She blushed a bit. "Do you... think of me... as your...?" "Girlfriend." He finished her off. She turned a brighter red then before. She looked down ar her shoes embarrassed. "Yes." He said relieved that she was the first one to ask.--

--"What do you want for Christmas, pookey?" She asked and giggled at the pet name she gave him. He let out a small growl at her giggling. He then let out a sigh and said, "Nothing... I have exactly what I want right here.."--

--"Naraku?" She asked in surprised. She then had a dreamy look upon her face. "He's probably my soul mate."--

--"He told me... to tell you... that you are one lucky man." She said softly. Naraku was relieved to know that nothing dangerous happened to her. He kneeled on the floor and buried his face on her neck. "I know I am..."-- 

--"I love you..." He hesitated, but soon filled her completely. "I love you too."--

Naraku let out a sad smile.

To Remember....

End...


	16. Authors Note

Sad is it not? I know that some of you were thinking 'I read this before' or the author 'this is my story!' well yeah. I liked this story and I was thinking that I could paste this story where people could read this more. It's a truly sad story. If the author was here I would say 'wow it was a sad story' well remember I don't own this story.


End file.
